


They will ALL go down with this ship

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, M/M, Madness, Short, the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Dean wakes up to a strange world where literally everyone ships Destiel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They will ALL go down with this ship

Dean opened his eyes as he was brutally shaken out of his sleep.  
"Dude, what the hell?" he asked Sam who was still holding his shoulders, bending over him.  
"Where's Castiel?" asked Sam.  
"Whaaaat?" the older Winchester wasn't yet awaken. "How am I supposed to know?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Man, you should just know it, you are bonded after all..." Sam chuckled with disbelief, spreading his arms.  
"We are what?" Dean's brain started proceeding his brother's words.  
"Bonded." Sam looked at him shocked. " **Profoundly**." he added raising his finger and approaching him.  
Dean squeezed his left eye, raising left corner of his mouth "Now that's just creepy when you say it that way."  
"It's not creepy!" the younger Winchester looked offended. "It's beautiful!" his mouth stretched in a dreamy smile.  
It was enough to make Dean seriously freak out. He slowly crept by Sam who went into a strange state of stupor, lost in his thoughts not noticing his surroundings. Dean stared at him with pure terror for a while, picked up his jacket and went out, closing the door silently.

***

He shook his head trying to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts and still confused went few steps forward only to bump into Becky who run from behind the corner.  
"Ugh." she mumbled her face in his shirt and then took a step back, trying to adjust her hair. "I was looking for you." she finally said.  
Dean narrowed his eyes staring down at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Dean, we are on a Supernatural convention! What would I be doing anywhere else?" she looked at him as if he just told her he saw a cow playing a harmonica. "Where is Cas?" she asked after a while.  
"And why would I know that?" he felt his stomach shrink in a sensation that something is awfully wrong.  
"You are bonded, Dean." she opened her mouth and shook her head in disbelief similar to Sam's. " **Profoundly**."  
Dean Winchester froze. That was so totally absurd, he felt a bit unglued from reality. Becky looked at him with big eyes, waiting for a sign of recognition.  
She was serious, they both were serious about this bound and he felt that either he is going mad or they are, so raising his hands in a defensive gesture he slowly wandered off.

***

He took an elevator, looking forward to escape the building and find some peace of mind outside but as the door opened when it reached the ground floor he had to hold on the rail. In front of him he saw hundreds of people dressed as him or as Castiel wandering around, sitting at sofas, laughing, talking or even KISSING. This was just terryfing, more terryfing than planes or literally any of those horrible things he had experienced in his whole life. He wanted to burn his eyes out, curl in the corner in the darkness and never ever face anyone or anything again. He took few deep breaths and with his eyes closed run to the entrance, jostling many people on his way. Finally he reached the door and pushed them with all his might, so strong that he almost fell on the pavement when they stopped resisting.  
He sighed and opened his eyes only to find himself ten inches from Castiel, the real Castiel.  
"Hello, Dean." said the angel in his deep, low voice.   
Dean shivered, one of the muscles on his cheek trembled nervously and suddenly something broke inside of him. He moaned painfully and fainted.

***

Castiel looked down at the uncoscious hunter seriously worried. He sat down on the edge of the bed and driven by an impulse touched man's hand. Dean opened his eyes widely, breathing sharply. He spotted Cas sitting so close to him and went even paler than he was before.  
"Dean" said the angel. "Calm down, you are safe here." and when Winchester finally started breathing steadily, he asked "What happened to you out there?"  
Dean looked at his face with fidgety glance and suddenly grabbed the front of his trenchcoat. "The are shipping us." he whispered with madness in his eyes. "They are **all** shipping us..."  
"Where to?" Castiel frowned.  
Dean stared at him with a lack of understanding his mouth opened and eyes full of fear. Then he looked above Castiel's arm and saw the TV. His eyes stopped for a while and then he realised what he was watching.   
"Worldwide" he murmured and fainted again, frightening already ungratified angel.

 _Castiel, I need you._ spoke the TV with Dean's voice.


End file.
